Dawn of Nightmarish Ice and Fire
by Riassira Arabellum
Summary: An accident leads to the release of a power not meant to ever see the light of day again. What happens when the Assault on Arkham becomes much worse then just a failed break in? NarutoxKiller Frost aka Louise Lincoln. This story's idea and start are greatly influenced by Ifritfireking. If not for him this story would not exist.
1. Oh Shit That's Hot!

In pure darkness the only stirring was that of a head rising in a fluid of some kind. Two eyes shot open within the water. One red and the other blue. As if predicting it a dull but piercing red light paired with a shrill annoying siren interrupted the peace of the specialized cell. Said cell was a wall to wall tank filled with water. Multiple tubes led from the "roof" into the being who was now wide awake. Giving a smirk the man moved his head again as he floated in the water. All the lights went out leaving him in darkness once more. A small spark showered from the edge of the door that led to his tank.

A second later an inferno roared to life melting away the front of the tank and boiling the water into steam. The water spilled out and met the flames slowly extinguishing them. No longer being held aloft by the fluids he fell down and gave a short growl as some of them were more painful upon removal. The first few steps were nothing but vain stumbling, but by the time he reached the door his pace had steadied and straightened. Opening the door by it melting ,he stepped out, his body was now steaming with heat as the skin of his body took on a faint orange hue. His decently spiky hair flattened to a small degree as it changed from a golden blonde to a burnt yellow.

As he walked a smirk never left his face.

It was time to get revenge and nobody would stop him from making _him_ pay for multiple years in Arkham. But all in due time.

* * *

A/n Yes this is suuuuuuper small but its suppose to be a teaser not a full chapter. I'll work on the rest of the chapter at some other point. For those expecting a update for my One Piece story, sorry I haven't had much time to write as I've gotten back into Yugioh and the day I usually write on, is Saturday. So yea if get it done on Sunday or if I'm lucky late Friday I well definitely post another chapter. This story will probably take focus as I'm in love with the idea of Killer Frost in any pairings. As I've the only one(that is listed as such) hell I'll make another and keep the passion flowing.

Have a great night, cheers! - Cobek


	2. Damn I Can't Feel My Fingers

Louise Lincoln had some bad days but this was certainly a winner. This whole day had gotten out of hand. Shark was dead, Arkham was in an open ended riot. She'd _just_ been tossed like a rag doll in a flaming car when Bane got out. When she came to the ice she'd used to protect herself had melted away and quenched the flames. Rolling from the car wreckage she stood with a pop of her hair. Only to be assaulted with the scent of burning flesh and a the sight of a body falling in front of her.

"I feel no warmth from you." Killer took a step back as a man around her height leaned into her face. "I can feel warmth from all, but why not you?" Reaching for his face, the image of the palm like burn mark on the dead man's face rushed to her mind. Trying to avoid it she found herself backed up against the wrecked car. No room to move, the woman's face was grasped by the man but instead of her burning as he anticipated and him getting frostbit as most would from her it felt as if someone was simply touching her face. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

The contact nearly brought tears to her eyes. But the emotions couldn't be repressed as her face was covered in shock. His however was that of confusion. This is what another person's skin felt like.

"How long has it been since I've felt another's skin I wonder..." his mood had mellowed, then it switched and his grip tightened as he picked her up. Struggling she shot a sharp kick to his side but he barely flinched before throwing her aside into the cliff face. "I wonder...what makes you so special as to not die at a touch."

Reaching down he placed his hands around the neck of the stunned woman. "I do not like special things." A look of childish glee was etched into his face as he held the grey haired villainess down. "Things I can't explain must be erased, beauty is no exception." Her sickly skin was now even more of a dull pallor. The life was visibly ebbing from her eyes, and he wasn't anywhere close to finishing if his expression was any indicator.

When the last signs of life were nearing the end for her, a single voice made him go abruptly still. The grip even slacked. Even with her mind struggling to stay conscious she could see pain and sadness in the boys bi-coloured eyes. The tears were also an indicator.

"Pyralis!"

_A torrent of memories flooded the blonde man's head at the newcomer's voice. A little boy watched as a woman with red hair began screaming in pain as a masked thug took a wrench to her head. Another memory surged as a now bound boy watched a tall blonde man walk into the house. Tripping he cursed thinking someone had forgotten something at the door way. A look of horror took its place on the man's face as he fell to his knees. "Kushina...baby?" _

_The man spoke no more words as the same thug from before moved from the shadow of the hallway. "Mr. Falconi sends his regards Namikaze." With that the bloodied wrench found it's way into the sobbing man's head. As if the initial blow to his head wasn't enough the man repeated the action a few more times before he stopped. Looking to the boy he smirked before wagging his finger. "I'll take you to Mr. Falconi soon enough." Turning to look at the dead woman, he gave a sick grin as he reached for the rim of his pants. "I'll take more then just money as payment."_

A jarring headbutt ripped the man from his thoughts as Killer Frost moved away from the recovering form of the now named Pyralis. "Batman..."

The fiery man laid on his back staring at the night sky. "Come to put me back in the box?" Louise looked at the man peculiarly. Most men would be terrified of the Bat. But it seemed the man's presence was merely sobering for the blonde. "This time is different. I'm not a little kid. I've aged just as you have."

"You're a menace. You're birth should. Not. Have. Happened. End of story."

A laugh emerged from the man's mouth, his head turned and looked the grey haired woman in the eye. "You hear that. He says I don't have the right to exist." The blonde frowned before standing up.

"What gives you the right to dictate who gets to exist, eh Batman?"

Said caped crusader kept a wary eye on both element wielders. This is one more of the reasons he had hurried with Joker and Lawton. He knew Pyralis would make his attempt to escape, and he did not want these two forming a team. While Lincoln had registered kills as a villain she still held restraint regarding that as a criminal.

Pyralis was a different story he was essentially a fiery incarnation of Joker. An abomination in every part of the definition. A murder at the age of eight, combined with his powers his only choice was to Imprison the boy before he completely snapped like joker and became a truly psychotic killer.

Judging from the boy's current behavior it didn't help. He'd still reached the deep end.

'Assaulting Lincoln like he did is exactly the example of what would happen to anyone that crossed his path.'

Fire began to crawl across the boy's arms rising to his shoulders. "I'm going to kill you now."

Batman's eyes narrowed at the declaration. He'd need to be careful while his body was as thin as it could possible get he was naturally stronger then the majority of man kind very similar to Joker. "I don't think so." He'd of course have to be careful when fighting him if detaining him as a kid was anything close to a clear reminder.

The boy bent down with a feral growl as he launched at Batman embers flailing behind him as he closed in. Reaching Batman he stuck downwards with his left. Batman anticipated with a jarring knee to the boys face, following through he landed a kick into Pyralis' sternum forcing him away from Batman. Putting his foot down the scent of his singed boot wafted to his nose. Careful indeed. Then he heard Joker as the G.C.P.D lead the Crown Prince of Crime and Deadshot back into Arkham.

"Oh sparky! Give the bat a real good ring for me won't you?! haha hehehe!"Gordon kicked Joker in the shin. "Quiet clown!"

Standing back up Pyralis lept at Batman, hands overflowing with fire. "I will leave you to rot after I drain every damn drop of blood and water from you!" Killer Frost could only watch as more and more G.C.P.D. arrived. If this boy failed they'd both get the brick and probably wouldn't see the light of day ever again. Deal with a psychotic person that could potentially rationalize, or take Arkham for life?

As Batman leaned away from another of Pyralis' attacks he was attacked from behind by Killer Frost. His gloves came to life with electricity ready to deal with her cold and hard skin. "Stay out of this Lincoln." Blocking with his right hand he gripped her shin and a pulse of pain shot through her body crossing her groin and spreading through out the rest of her body. The contact was broken as Batman let go so he could avoid another assault by Pyralis.

Pyralis stood over Frost's convulsing body. "Now allow me to ask why in the world would you try to fight with me? A moment ago I was watching your beautiful face start to lose light."

Louise's voice was shaky at best. "I honestly don't know, rationally I'd rather fight to the end with you then give up and be put back in Arkham without a fight. But there's something about you."

Pyralis raised an eyebrow. "Beauty and peculiar. I like you. Hmmm maybe you're a good kind of special after all." The surges had finally ceased and the girl just let out a breath of relief. 'Damn is this boy crazy. Its kinda cute.' Her cheeks went a very light shade of pink at the sudden thought.

Shaking her head she raised her hand. Obliging, the boy and girl's skin touched. Bare once more. That feeling was there once more as well. "Why does that feel like that?"

Louise wanted to laugh at the boys bluntness but Batman's presence cut that short. "So how do we get out of here?" It was a faint whisper that only Pyralis could hear. "Follow my lead special girl."

Nodding she stood close to him. Then she felt it, overwhelming heat, and she knew what to do. A gentle breeze caressed her face and tussled her hair. Then the weather began to shift. Batman was the first to understand what they were playing at.

"Gordon get everyone to shelter. They're making a tornado!" Gordon nodded as he rushed the G.C.P.D into the closest Arkham structures. Not long behind was Batman as well. Rooted at the centre Frost and Pyralis were both channeling there energies.

They then began to walk. Away from Arkham.

Towards the dawn.

The Dawn of a Nightmarish Ice and Fire.

* * *

A/n Holy shit that was a very weak ending. I did not intend for it to suck that bad but to be true I couldn't think of any other *good* way to wrap up this chapter. I really need a beta for this shit geez. Alright I'll start working on chapter two. This story will be a bit fluffy as I really just want to wright out a NarutoxKF pairing more then a plot. But I will have a plot in this story so just be patient as it will be packed with ton of fluff cuz I just loveNxKF.I arguably like it more then LuffyxBoa or romance is so beautiful. Again credit of this story's conception is vastly due to Ifritfireking! Please let me know of any "date" ideas for the two as hey I wanna wright lots of fluff. Just meaningless character development fluff. Well that's all for now I'm so sleepy right now.

Cheers - Cobek


	3. Tears Can Boil, Tears Can Freeze

Louise sighed with relief. Against her beliefs they had gotten away from the mass of G.C.P.D and they traveled she had many moments when she pondered if she made the right idea. "

This man is a complete stranger. maybe we should take a break and think things out a bit."

But they wouldn't be able to rest just yet, so they couldn't do that. They had to find some shelter, the police would be out looking for them. Not to mention the impression she got from Batman's reaction to Pyralis' break out, he wouldn't be giving up the search any time soon.

"We need to find a place to stay. Name's Louise by the way, Louise Lincoln." Extending his hand Pyralis eyed her hand before reaching for it. Once more their powers faded away at the touch. "Uzumaki. I have somewhere to stay...I think." Nodding she relinquished the grip. But she did raise an eyebrow. "Think? Shouldn't we try to find a place more reliable?"

Naruto adamantly shook his head in refusal. "No no no. I need to get home." Louise knew just from his tone that this wasn't arguable. She could also feel a bit of pain from him. Nodding she motioned for him to lead the way.

"So, Uzumaki? Is that all of your name?" Uzumaki crossed his arms as they walked from their current alley to an adjacent one. "Uzumaki is my surname. I do not feel like I have to tell you my first name so it will be left at that."

Nodding was all she could really do.

* * *

Approximately it took them another half hour before they stopped in a part of Gotham's slums that made the rest of the slums look like royal property. Coming to a stop they looked at a run down semi burnt building building. From the way it looked now it could have been a really nice looking home at one point.

Louise eyed Pyralis as he took a hesitant step towards the building. To her it seemed as if something was pulling him into the building but something also seemed to be holding him back, like he wasn't sure he'd like what he'd find.

She placed her hand on Pyralis' shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze. "We can always try to find someplac-" She ran silent as Pyralis shook his head childishly before he began walking up the steps.

Pyralis pushed opened the semi burnt door, she was immediately greeted with the sight of two nearly erased chalk outlines. Overlapping, it was clear to see what had happened. The somber mood became even darker. "Were they?"

Pyralis just nodded as he stared at the outlines. Then he moved through the hall way, running his hand across the building burnt surface. The burn damage increased before he came to a room that was simply black with charcoal and ash. What could have been a bed at one point was nothing but a mass of burnt fabric and a barely held together wood and metal frame. "I haven't been back since I was eight. I can still see and hear them."

Killer Frost frowned at her companion. "What happened?"

"Carmine Falcone."

* * *

_"You sure he's one of them?" An Italian man in a pale grey suit nodded casually. "Yea I'm sure. Joey a man of mine from Gotham General kept a keen eye out for any birth's that fell under your _requirements,_ and this kid fit the bill." Taking a swig of liqour the man eyed the ice inside of short glass as he swirled it around.  
_

_The man standing in front of him nodded, said man wore a lab coat over a suit of his own that was a faint beige, with a white undershirt and black tie._

_The two men were not alone as the room was populated by no less then six men each armed with varying weapons from sawed-off shotguns to compacted SMGs. Adding to the room's number was a singled boy bound in rope and next to a white foldout table, the same thug from before stood next to him pushing him back and forth with a smirk on his face._

_"50 million correct?" Falcone gave the man a glance before finishing his drink and placing the glass on the foldout table, again another nod. "Also I have a question Mr. Falcone. The man who kidnapped this kid how did he go about it, did he sneak the kid out or kill the parents." Carmine motioned towards the man pushing the boy around. "Arno killed them, what's it matter Mr. Rosch." _

_The man chuckled. "Oh I did more then that boss." _

_Rosch grimaced at what the man implied. "While you were _defiling_ Mrs. Uzumaki, did you by chance come across any strange phenomena? Pertaining to heat specifically?"_

_The man stopped kicking the boy who was still staring lifelessly at the floor directly in front of his face. "Yea now that you mention it. When I was fucking the dead broad sometimes it felt like she was heating up. Burnt me a couple of times actually."_

_Recoiling at the brazen words Rosch maintained his grimace. "Mr. Falcone I'll triple your payment , in return I want to be taken to the home were this kid was taken." This response instantly sparked Carmine's interest. He thought he was just getting a massive payment for a simple meta-freak._

_They found themselves outside a house on the eastern side of Gotham. This time of the year it was entering the more harsh part of Gotham's winter, ergo it was hitting the beginning of a blizzard. _

_Attempting to enter the Uzumaki's home was simple, but not without a few complications in the form of 3 G.C.P.D. officers Marking the scene with tape and number tags. "Alright Mr. Rosch do your work. Quickly." The man nodded and entered the building, company following. When Carmine finally stepped in the building he was met by the scent of roses, and a lingering feeling of death. As if the house had no soul in it. Looking down at Rosch's kneeling form he was greeted with the image of a beautiful red haired woman with blood in her hair. She was naked, on her back, laying over what he believed to be the woman's husband. Noticing white over her corpse he palmed his forehead. "Arno...how many times do I have to tell you. DON'T FUCK THE VICTIMS AND LEAVE YOUR DNA EVERYWHERE!"_

_ The man in question pulled away from Carmine dropping the boy on the woman's body. "I know, I know but this one was so hard to resist." The two both stops conversing when they heard the boy speak. _

_"K-kaa-chan?"_

_Then they felt it and Rosch let out a loud curse. An uncomfortable heat slipped into the house. Rosch looked at the kid before he stood up and started for the door. As he reached it the boy's ropes lit up in flames. The boys hands slowly reached out for his mom's face before he noticed his hand was glowing very lightly as if it was heated. Behind him he could hear the man with the lab coat yelling to pull him into the winter air._

_The boy stood up. Ambling aimlessly through the house. In less then a minute he'd found his way to his parent's bedroom. Carmine and Arno along with their crew rushed in finally understanding why Rosch was ordering them around. It didn't matter though, when they entered the room the boy fell to his knees and let out a wail of pain and sorrow._

_But it was not left alone. No it was accompanied by a burning inferno of fire and rage. Carmine, Arno the Rapist, and all of the men present in the room. They burnt away not a scrap of flesh was to remain. At last the hell fire subsided. "A fire elemental..." Rosch eyed the boy, sweat running across his face at the ambient heat still lingering. Then it was lights out. A black gauntlet covered hand hit the man in the neck causing the scientist to collapse, "He's also a murder." _

_Pulling out a pistol like object batman aimed at the roof. The claw like projectile shot through the roof and the weakened, burnt, wood collapsed across the outermost half of the room. Snow and frigid wind rushed in. The boy by now had taken notice of the Batman and was standing with nothing but anger in his eyes. The cold burning hate made even Bruce flinch in surprise at the pure emotion the boy could project. Not aware of the boy's latent ability, when he tried to attack batman at last, he grabbed the boys arm and twisted it behind the boy. Planting his face in the snow, he grimaced as he felt the boys natural body heat begin to burn through his gloves. The snow was melting but the cold was doing its part as the fresh cold and snow continued to subjugate the boy. Soon enough the boy quit struggling and passed out._

_Shaking his smoking hands and patting his knee Bruce reached into his belt and pulled out a bottle of gel. Popping the cap he rubbed it over his hands. After a few seconds it hardened and took a glossy shine to it. _

_"I can't risk letting you run rampant. A murder at eight is even worse then if you were just a fire elemental." Finishing his thoughts aloud he picked up the boy by the back of his shirt and put Rosch over his shoulders._

* * *

"That's how I ended up in Arkham's deepest depths, that's why I despise the Batman. What happened to Rosch I don't know. I sure as hell don't care." The boy's eyes were steaming as the tears boiled away. Matching his emotions as she felt sincere sadness for Pyralis, Louise's eyes were blocking up with slushy ice, the pale blue contrasting against her pale peach skin.

"You may not trust me very much but I kind of understand your p-" Her words caught in her throat when the boy's head shot to face her as he turned to her. "Oh so I assume you're parents died at the hands of a scumbag criminal. Not to mention raped in front of your eight year old eyes!?" His face had now contorted in rage. "Or be convicted of 7 different cases of murder!"

"Don't you dare try to co-_smack" _Frost's hand was extended her slender arm bent at the elbow.

"You're not the only who harbours pain. There's plenty of people who've experienced the same as you. Maybe not specifically the same but the same amount of pain." Lowering her hand she placed it on his cheek, as per usual the glow of his warmth dissipated and became a normal tan colour. "We don't have to part ways. This doesn't have to be temporary. This. Can. Be. Something." Her hand wrapped around to the back of his head before she pulled his head to her shoulder and embraced him. "We all have our demons. Some...worse then others. But that doesn't mean there isn't a future with any less pain."

Pyralis fell to his knees, Louise right with him stilling holding him to her. "I'm here now, and we can share any pain we have to face. That's what partners...friends! do for one another. You don't have to be alone anymore your eleven years are ov-"

It was a faint whisper but she caught it when he interrupted her. "..Naruto..." Pulling his head back a bit she looked him in the eyes with a faint smile, she then placed their foreheads together.

"I promise Naruto...I'll try to share your pain. I promise."

* * *

A/n Batman was too seamless and kinda just "popped" in but in all essence if he's just a little enraged child(regardless of meta abilities) he's hardly a challenged for Batman. Furthermore in my story(as I couldn't find anything conclusive about Fire Elementals I will make them up as I go. Killer Frost 3 is a Water/Ice Element. Naruto is the Fifth Fire Elemental in all of human history. Oh and Kushina was 4th. No its not genetic. This is the reason Rosch wanted to see Kushina's dead body after hearing about Kushina's posthumous effects after Arno's necrophiliac actions. I hope I wrote the angst just right. Showing Naruto's burning rage and Louise's cool calm. His childish and yet mature personality. I also hoped to depict his pain. Next chapter will explain why Naruto can speak the way he does when technically he's only 8 with facial hair. oh right...facial hair. That's getting cut next chapter. Anyone wanna submit ideas for a look for Naruto? 'Cause basically all he has right now is Arkham prison pants, and Louise...damn she's just fine the way she is.

Alright now remember fluff ideas for dates and I can't believe I didn't think of this early but hey villainous acts as well. Their bad guys so they need to bad guy stuff. Not just flirting and rutting. Which I mind you if someone offers to wright that stuff there will be passionate scenes. Not smut, I will only accept love. But I digress it won't be for a while. Hmmmm maybe a bit to chatty for an Author's Note. Also while this Louise Lincoln IS Louise Lincoln she's not even remotely the same as the one from the comics that succeeded Crystal Frost as the second Killer Frost. No this one did that but then everything afterwords is different. Don't think Pyralis is the only person that's gonna get a flash back, and it won't be 1:1. There will be more for each of them. This isn't really plot based its more character development to give you lots of Naru/Killer content.

Also if you guys write up simple mini plots for the ideas to make them easier to put into chapter form that would be awesome as it makes it easier to get the chapters done.

THIS DOES NOT IN ANY WAY MEAN NO PLOT. I cannot emphasize this enough. Yes this story will indeed be a shit ton of fluff but it will have a plot as simply as it might be. I do plan to throw a few wrenches for good plot twists so no worries in my opinion. Sorry for the long rant enough wind bagging from me. Please Review. Also PM me in regards to any questions, inquiries, suggestions or remarks you may have.

Have a good morning! - Cobek


	4. Status Update Only

This is simply and Account Update and will be removed in a few hours. As those who might go check, I have created a Tumblr blog thing to help me out as I progress as an author. The link is on the profile. Now to address any reader concerns I'm about 1k words into chapter 8 of NCoH and have about 400 to 500 on chapter 4 of Benevolent Hate. Be patient as they SHOULD be posted in the next few days. Enjoy your day/evening

-Cobek

PS. I'm planning to revise the earlier chapters of NCoH after its next actual update


End file.
